


Warm Places

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Unconventional [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-09
Updated: 2002-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Warm Places

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** *Some* people have asked for a series of sorts. So I've decided to oblige and title it "Unconventional." You don't really need to have read the previous stories to enjoy this. 

Note 2: This is set early in Bartlet's first term, so the EO and Cliff do not exist as far as I'm concerned. But there are little spoilers for previous eps. Thanks, Julia, for all your help! 

\-----

Josh practically bounced into his hotel room at the Hyatt Regency in LA. The President's education speech had gone beautifully and he wanted to share his excitement with someone else. And that someone else was residing in the room next to his. 

Juggling a pilfered bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands, he approached the adjoining door. "DONNA!" he bellowed. When no answer was forthcoming, he nudged the door open with his foot and issued in a somewhat quieter voice, "Donna?" A quick glance around the small room confirmed that she wasn't there. 

"Where the hell is she?" he wondered aloud with a grumble as he retreated to his own room. "Give a girl a few extra hours off work and she disappears." It wasn't as if he expected her to be on hand at all times, but he had hoped that she would be at the hotel waiting for him, especially since they had recently embarked on a more intimate relationship. He had been looking forward to an impromptu celebration on the Presidents first official speech on education reform. It disappointed him that she wasn't there. And he felt ridiculous for missing her after only a few hours apart. 

While contemplating her whereabouts, he heard a splash coming from his bathroom. A cautious peek through the half-opened door revealed that someone was taking advantage of the large whirlpool tub. From his viewpoint, he could only see a slim, pale leg and foot raised above the rim. 

"You know, you really shouldn't bellow people's names like that. It's very impolite," announced a familiar female voice from inside the bathroom. Pushing the door open all the way, Josh saw a very wet and naked Donna lounging in a bath full of bubbles. Her hair was piled on top of her head and a hotel towel was positioned on the rim of the tub behind her neck. Some of the bubbles from the bath had started to dissolve, and Josh could see a tantalizing amount of bare flesh. 

Josh set the wine and glasses down on the nearby sink counter. "What are you doing in my bathtub?" he asked with a smile, as he started to unknot his tie. 

"What does it look like I'm doing in your bathtub, Joshua? I am taking a bath," came Donna's amused answer. She watched as he tossed his tie aside and began unbuttoning his dress shirt 

"Yes, but why in MY tub?" 

"Because it was bigger. Mine's about the size of a postage stamp," she replied. "And I knew you would come looking for me as soon as you were done schmoozing with the bigwigs on education reform. Isn't it much more convenient that I'm here, in your tub, where you were sure to find me?" 

Josh paused in the middle of undoing his belt. "Ok, first, let's not call it 'schmoozing' and 'bigwigs.' The correct terms would be 'networking' and 'politicians.' Second, how did you know I'd come looking for you?" His grin grew wider as she sat up in the tub. Josh watched as bubbles slid down her naked breasts and her nipples grew hard in the cool air. 

"I just knew." She gave him a knowing look and then glanced down at the dissolving bubbles. She raised her eyebrows at him in invitation. 

That was all Josh needed. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes, nearly falling on top of Donna in his haste. She just watched him and giggled. 

"Hey! A little compassion here wouldn't be amiss. I did bring you wine. And gave you time off. And provided... extra perks." 

"Yes, Joshua, you did. Thank you," she said, as she slid forward in the tub to allow him room to get in behind her. 

He stepped into the water and gave a little yelp. "Geez, Donna! This water is hot!" 

"It's a bath - it's supposed to be hot. Sit down. You'll get used to it. Anyways, the heat feels good. It's relaxing." 

"I can think of better ways to relax," he answered with a leer as he settled his body behind her. He stretched his legs out along either side of her, his arms cradling her body against his. 

"I'm sure you can, and we'll get to them soon enough. But for now, just enjoy the heat and the water. Relax. Imagine warm, tropical places, like Hawaii," she ordered him drowsily. 

He closed his eyes, sat back and breathed in the soft scent of wildflowers. This particular scent always seemed to float about whenever Donna was near. It occurred to him then that the source of the scent was the bubble bath she used and he realized that every time he smelled it now, he would picture her like this - in his arms, naked, and with a dreamy smile on her face. 

After a few minutes of sitting still and silent, he began to fidget. "Hey, Donna? How long are we supposed to sit like this?" 

"You're really not good at this relaxation stuff, are you?" He could hear the laughter in her voice as she countered his question with another question. 

"Not really. I like to be doing things." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, normally, I'd answer beating down Republicans or watching Mike Piazza and the Mets. But right now? I'd prefer something a little more intimate. Something that involves just you and me," he said in a soft, gravelly voice. He slowly slid his hands from around her waist up to her chest. He cupped her breasts in his palms and lightly fingered her nipples. 

"Mmm, that feels good. More please," she murmured. He obliged by kissing the back of her neck and trailing tiny nibbling kisses along her shoulder. One hand continued to fondle her breast, while the other moved to her hip. He swirled his hand in the water along her thigh and then gently raised her left leg to allow him better access to the cleft between. His fingers traced a pattern from her soft bottom all the way up to her wet curls. They retraced the path, pausing to slip inside her heated core and massage the slick walls. With each stroke, he felt her body grow closer to release. Wanting to prolong their time together, he withdrew his fingers from her folds and soothed her heated body with gentle hands. She nestled into him and he hugged her close. 

Her body feeling deliciously relaxed and aroused, Donna craved to touch Josh. She shifted until she was lying partially on her side against him. Her hand splayed across his chest then wandered toward his stomach. She reached down to grasp his erection in her hand and gently pumped it up and down. Her lips found one of his nipples and she sucked it into her mouth. He let his head fall back against the folded towel as he gave in to the pleasure created by her talented hands and mouth. 

All of her tender ministrations made him want to touch more of her. He started to move his hand up to cup her backside when his elbow connected with the protruding soap dish. His loud exclamation of "Owww!" penetrated her sensual haze and Donna looked up at his face. 

"What's wrong? I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked in a worried voice. 

"No, but this damn soap thing did," he answered with a glare at the offending object. She laughed at his disgruntled expression. 

"Aawww, poor Joshua. Here, let me kiss it better." With some difficulty, she managed to shift to her other side and placed a soft kiss on his elbow 

"As big as this tub is, there's not enough room," he complained as he nearly hit his elbow on the wall again. "We need to make some sort of adjustment." 

"What do you suggest?" 

"This," he said as he stood up and got out of the bath. He grabbed the folded towel and repositioned it on the outer rim of the tub. He pulled Donna to her feet and asked her to sit down. 

"Here? On the towel?" She looked at him skeptically, but did as he asked. 

"Yeah. It won't be as cold as the porcelain." 

"OK, but I'm not sure... oh," she trailed off as he kneeled down on the bath mat in front of her and parted her damp legs. He bent his head to kiss the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, and then licked a path up to her wet center, his tongue plunging in to taste her. He sucked and licked until she was near to coming, then raised his head to give her a heated look. He moved his body forward and pulled Donna to the very edge of the bathtub. With one swift stroke, he entered her. 

She gasped at the fullness of him, but eagerly met his body with each thrust, grasping the bathtub rim for balance. Soon, they were both panting with need. He moved his hand to touch her and she exploded into orgasm. With a few more deep thrusts, he joined her. 

Leaning back to rest on his heels, Josh mused, "We didn't get a chance to drink the wine." 

"Nope, we didn't." 

"And we still haven't managed to do this in a bed," he continued. 

"Nope, again." 

"Do you think we'll ever do this in a bed like normal people?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Normal?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Besides, the night's not over yet, Joshua," she said with a seductive smile as she stood up, grabbed the wine bottle and glasses and sauntered out of the bathroom. 

With a grin, Josh got up off the floor and followed her. 


End file.
